Pay Day
by k-d-bryson
Summary: In this story of gender bends and twists, our beloved vampire hunter finally gets paid. contains girl/girl sex. Content suitable for mature audiences ONLY.


**Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction of one of my favorite novel series by japanese author, Hideyuki Kikuchi. The character, "D", is originally male… but I've done some gender-bending for the purpose of the story. Hope no one minds too much. Thanks.

**PayDay**  
A Vampire Hunter D Fanfic by_: K. _

Dust blew in thick gold and red clouds across the Frontier town of Deluna. It drifted through the deserted streets as the winds of the oncoming dust storm howled like a pack of hungry wolves. The windows and doors of every building were shut tight to keep out the malicious weather and the demons that dwell and strive in it.  
The only sign of life in this town were the sounds coming from the Tavern, and even these the wind seemed to almost drown out. This establishment was a common place for most of the town's residents to hole-up when a dust storm came their way. Inside, oil lamps burned and the barkeeper kept the spirits flowing for the noisy patrons of the Raven Tavern and Inn.

Suddenly, the door opened, allowing for some of the dust to whirl into the building. The patrons grew quiet as a stranger in a long black coat and traveler's hat shut the door and quietly walked up the the bar. As the newcomer took a seat on one of the stools, the dull roar of conversation ebbed back over the tavern.

"What can I get you, Stranger?", asked the barkeeper.  
"A room for the night.", said voice was deep, a product of a vocal modifier hidden beneath the wrappings of a black silk scarf. To the barkeep and everyone  
else in the room, the stranger seemed no more than a thin young man with long, black hair whose face lay hidden beneath the brim of his hat.

The barkeeper produced a notepad and pencil from his shirt pocket and prepared to take note.

"Now, I'll need a name for record, and it's Forty-five Dallas a night.", he said, watching the young man over the rims of his rounded spectacles. It wasn't uncommon for  
strangers to stroll into establishments in Frontier towns, but most of them turned out to be either criminals or freeloaders.

"D", said the young man, setting down a 10,000 Dalla note on the countertop.

The Barkeep's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, he'd never seen such a large bill in his fifty years of existence.

"I'm sorry, but this is but a humble establishment and I don't have the money to make change for this.", he stumbled nervously.  
"Then Keep the change.", said the stranger.  
"Th-thank you, sir.", the barkeeper said, quickly stuffing the note into one of his pockets.  
"Which way?", D asked.  
"Oh, up the stairs - first door to the left.", said the barkeep, pointing to the stairway right of the bar, dimly illuminated by the soft golden light of more oil lamps.

Without another word, D got up and went to his newly rented room. Once inside, D pulled down the scarf and switched off the voice modifier.

A scratchy voice cackled from somewhere near D's left hip, "That gadget gets annoying doesn't it?"  
"It's necessary.", said D, though the voice was no longer deep. It was softer and husky, almost sultry.

And, yes, the gadget was indeed very uncomfortable to wear. The thin collar made of silicon held a small chip against the throat and quietly buzzed the hell out of your  
voice box to achieve the desired tone.

"Of course", said the voice, "Cause if everyone knew you were really a woman, you'd have greater problems than thugs trying to pick fights with you."  
D sighed and removed the long, curved sword she carried strapped to her back, then she stretched out on the small bed.  
The sword lay beside her on the bed, ready to be drawn at a moment's notice.

Just then, there was a soft knock at the door. Quickly, D turned on the voice modifier and wrapped the black scarf back over her throat before speaking.

"Who is it?", she asked, her voice deep once more.

"Anna.", said the person at the door, "I-I know you must be tired, but I have some business matters I wish to discuss with you. Please, it's urgent."

There was a long silence, and Anna was about to give up when the door creaked open and a deep baritone voice said, "come in."

Anna entered the dimly lit room, her eyes scanning the place nervously.

"What is it you wish to discuss?", asked D, the voice monotone and devoid of emotion.

Anna's dark blue eyes looked up to meet those dark, abysmal eyes that peered at her from under the wide brim of that traveller's hat. She felt her heart skip a beat as she thought that, indeed, the rumors were true and D was as beautiful as he was a skilled Vampire Hunter. With a trembling hand, she pulled down the white and pink  
floral scarf she had wrapped around her neck to reveal a pair of bruised punctures near her collarbone. D gently pushed her hand away and examined the wounds in silence.

"It happened three nights ago", Anna explained in a hushed voice, "I awoke in the middle of the night and found a shadowy figure looming over me. I couldn't move, I couldn't scream for help - it just leaned down and gave me its kiss… and then… gone, just like that."

D stepped back and sized her up. For as petite as she was, she was holding up quite well. Any female her size and under her condition would have been bed-ridden and in a trance.

"And this fiend has not returned since then?", She asked Anna.

Anna shook her head - her short brown hair fanning about her with the movement, "No, but something tells me he'll be back tonight - it's like I can feel what it's thinking. That's why I came looking for you. I overheard you telling the Barkeeper your name, and I couldn't believe my luck."

"So you know who I am?", D asked, making sure that indeed this little flower understood her profession.

"Y-yes, you're a Vampire Hunter. That's why I sought you out.", replied Anna.

"And a Dhampir.", said D, "Will this be an issue?"

Anna shook her head, "Not at all."

"And you know that, as any vampire hunter, I charge a heavy fee for my services?", D asked next.

Anna nodded, "I don't have much in the way of money, just three hundred Dallas... but if you'd like - you can have my body to do with as you wish."

A nostalgic smile came to D's lips and she echoed to Anna the words she'd once said to a girl in Ransylva who sought out the Vampire Hunter for similar circumstances:"The Kiss of the Nobility is probably preferable to being bedded by the likes of me."

"I seriously doubt that.", replied Anna, blushing furiously at the Hunter's statement. Being bitten by a vampire gave her the creeps; being bedded by this youth, so gorgeous he could pass for a woman, made her blood boil with desire.

D sighed, "Fine, then. You will stay in my room tonight in case the vampire does choose to show itself."

Anna's eyes brightened, "Oh, thank you so much. You don't know how much of a relief this is, really!"

The Vampire Hunter walked to the bed and picked up her sword before making her way to the small table in the far, right corner of the room to pick a chair. This, D carried quietly and set it down by the door. She would have a full view of the room from there, not to mention a full view of the window by the bed.

"Get some rest. I'll keep watch.", said D and sat down.

With a smile, Anna quietly took off her boots then climbed into the bed. It wasn't long before she drifted off into a deep sleep. D sat in silence, listening to the night;  
her eyes vigilant for any sign of the Noble who'd preyed on Anna.

"So, another victim throws herself at you...offering her body to you as payment, thinking you're some stud.", the same gruff voice from before mused.

"What of it?", D murmured.

"Why do you accept the terms of these contracts when you never charge them as agreed? Is it because you feel bad for them? Or because you know they'd refuse if they knew you aren't some handsome young man?", the voice inquired slyly.

D said nothing, though she cast her eyes towards Anna's sleeping form on the bed. The symbiote in her left hand was right on both accounts and she resented it, so she clenched her hand into a tight fist to let him know he should shut up now. A faint groan escaped into the air.

Suddenly, the room grew cold and D drew her sword - the fiend had arrived. The eldritch aura her enemies knew so well emanated from her battle-ready body. From the window by the bed, a shadow crept over Anna. The fiend looked up to bare it's elongated canines at the hunter before lunging at her with inhuman speed. D dodged the attack and raised her sword, the cold steel rang in the darkness.

"Come at me, then, hunter!", the vampire hissed, "you're no match for my ancient skill and power, you filthy half-breed Dhampir!"

D said nothing, instead she seemed to vanish into thin air and then reappeared in a flash a few inches from the monster's face. Before the vampire knew what had hit it, the sword had torn through the hardened fibers of its heart and blood sprayed into the air like a dark red mist.  
D pulled out the blade in one swift and graceful motion and the carcass of that blood-thirsty predator fell onto the wooden floor with a heavy THUD. The corpse then began to disintegrate, as most vampires do when they die, and after a few minutes it was nothing more than a pile of ashes.

"Here", D said, "Do you think you can swallow up the ashes?"

There was a sigh, "Alright, you slave driver." And D raised her left hand over the pile of dead blood-sucker.

Out of the palm of her hand emerged a crumpled up face, complete with two sunken in eyes, an aquiline nose, and a mouth full of pointy little teeth like grains of rice. This mouth then opened wide and it began to vacuum in the ashes with a force to rival the sandstorm outside. With the ashes gone, the gale ceased and the face in D's hand issued a loud belch before smacking its lips with satisfaction.

"Woo! That sucker was a hefty one. I'm stuffed.", said the symbiote before retracting into the palm of D's hand.

Anna stirred from her sleep and yawned, "what happened?"

"If you check your neck, you'll notice my job is done.",replied D as she carried the chair back to the table.

Anna indeed felt her neck for the bite mark but it was gone. A smile of relief spread over her lips and she jumped out of bed. A tight embrace took D by surprise, but as much as she wanted to return the affection she remained completely still. Anna released the hunter and looked up into D's eyes bashfully.

"I guess it's time to pay up, huh?", she said, slowly beginning to undo the buttons of her dress. D stopped her.

"It's alright, I-", she Paused, She couldn't think of an excuse!

"Nonsense.", said Anna and she continued to undress, "You did your part, now I'll do mine."

D watched helplessly as Anna's tan dress dropped to the floor, followed by her bra and panties. For the first time in ages, she felt panic. Anna then wrapped her arms around D's waist and stretched up for a kiss.

The Hunter pushed her away, "I can't."

Anna frowned up at her, "Why not? I can't just not pay you. That wouldn't be fair."

D sighed, thinking hard about how to convince her that this wasn't a good idea. There was only one way…

She pulled off her scarf and switched off the voice modifier before unstrapping the pesky little device from her neck.

"Let's see if I can make myself even clearer, shall we?", D said, her voice agitated with the situation.

Anna stared up at her in shock, and then a grin spread over her face along with a bright shade of rose.

"You're a woman?!", she whispered excitedly. She couldn't believe it! Oh, this was wonderful…

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?", D asked, confused by Anna's reaction. She'd imagined the poor girl would have tears of disappointment streaming down her lovely face.

"So, this is why you always reject potential lovers, isn't it?", Anna asked mischieviously, inching closer and closer to D.

The dark-haired woman remained silent, unable to move as Anna pressed her warm breasts against her torso. Was this really happening?

"Is it because you don't like women? or because you're afraid of rejection?", rose lips purred as blue eyes gazed at D seductively.

Anna reached up and removed the hat. D's reply to Anna was a kiss. Not a quick peck on the cheek, but a deep, needy, passionate kiss. Both women stumbled back onto the bed and it was only after Anna's back hit the mattress that D broke the kiss to stare down into this woman's eyes.

Anna reached up and tucked a few stray strands of raven hair behind D's ear, "Now, let me take care of you."

Both women sat up on the bed; Anna began to methodically remove D's clothes. D quietly complied as Anna tugged off her coat. Then she lifted her arms and allowed for her shirt and black leather armour to be removed. Next, the bandages that suppressed D's chest fell to the floor in a pile, revealing a pair of soft hand-fulls - their  
small, pink nipples already erect with anticipation. Anna smiled and she began to tease these delicately with her lips as she continued to remove all of D's clothes.  
Finally nude, the blue-eyed girl pushed the vampire huntress down onto the mattress and trailed soft kisses up, along the translucent skin of her abdomen, into the valley of her breasts, and into the crook of her neck. D gasped as Anna's lips found a sensitive spot beneath her ear; she felt the girl's lips part into a grin. Anna nibbled this spot, eliciting a groan from the huntress, and then found it's counterpart on the other side of her neck.

Happy that she was able to get a reaction out of D, Anna straddled her and then leaned down to kiss those reddened lips as she slid her hand down. D jumped, two fingers slid down between her legs and began to rub her swollen clitoris gently.

"Do you like that, dear Huntress?", Anna murmured against her lips.

D said nothing, she couldn't! All she could do was suppress a moan and shut her eyes in order to maintain composure. No one had ever touched her this way before. She could feel herself becoming incredibly wet, and Anna's fingers began to glide smoothly from her clit, down her vulva and into her opening.

"Wow, it's tight in there.", Anna slid her fingers into D's warm, wet cavern and began to pump slowly - drawing out the experience as much as she could. Though, she knew D wouldn't be able to last much longer; a thought that caused her own womanhood to become engorged with desire. D felt her heart rate speed up and the muscles of her abdomen tighten. She gasped loudly as Anna's fingers repeatedly massaged her g-spot. Suddenly, her walls clamped down on Anna and D grabbed hold of the nearest pillow. She quickly brought it over her face and screamed as she reached orgasm.

Anna moved her fingers faster, until at last D relaxed and lowered the pillow. She stopped and licked the fluids from her hand sensually as D watched her with a dazed expression.

"Hope you enjoyed that.", said Anna getting up to get dressed and go.

D caught her arm, "Not yet."

Anna gave her a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

"Giving an orgasm is all fine and well, but our deal was that I get to use your body as I wish.", D said with a little smile.

Anna then found herself tossed upon the bed; she'd been maneuvered into this position so quickly, she'd had no time to react. The Huntress then crawled over her and gave her a searing kiss before grazing her lips down Anna's abdomen and pausing only to spread her milky legs.

D's tongue flickered over Anna's clit a few times to gauge her reaction. The prey mewled, her toes curled in response to this much wanted attention.

"Look at you, loving this - and you'd been so eager to leave a few seconds ago.", D teased, her breath ghosting warmly over Anna's labia.

Anna groaned, and watched D through her lashes as that warm mouth claimed her sex with wanton passion. From her clit, all the way up into her cavity and even her ovaries and her womb - everything throbbed with want as D's warm tongue lapped away every drop of sugary juice that fell from her.

She reached down and wove her fingers into D's Ebon mane, wanting to pull her closer and thus grind against her lips and her tongue. D sensed her ache and massaged her harder and deeper before venturing to insert her tongue into Anna's core. The woman moaned, signaling to D that she was doing something  
right. She continued this tonguing action, enjoying as each stroke caused the entrance of Anna's vagina to quiver and contract. She could feel herself becoming aroused once more by her reactions and so she crawled over Anna and claimed one of her breasts, suckling it hard, before moving up for another kiss.

The women kissed, arms wrapped around each other, wanting to close the gaps between the molecules of their physical beings. They sat up, still kissing, and straddled one another - their pubic mounds meeting at the center of this passionate coupling.

"What are you doing?", D gasped as Anna reached down between them and spread her labia.

Anna giggled, "You do the same, and I'll show you a trick."

D followed suit and Anna pressed her exposed genitals to hers. The kissing resumed, bodies grinding heavily - juices running together and intermixing like alchemical potions onto the crumpled bed sheets. Magic took hold of both D and Anna, causing their pace to quicken. The kissing, the breathing, the grabbing and touching -  
it all became needier and greedier as passions mounted. Heated bodies shuddering as the two neared what they knew to be the epitome of that night.

Moans and groans escaped between breaths and playful bites. Every nerve stood on end, receptive to the slightest stimuli, until at last - the levee broke. Anna latched on to D with all her strength and panted noisily as she came - the waves of her orgasm washing powerfully over her petite frame. D continued to grind, enhancing Anna's orgasm as she strove to reach her own. Finally, she shuddered loose and took Anna down with her as her climax escaped through her lips in ragged breaths.

Down upon the bed, exhausted, they two lay in silence for what seemed like ages. Their heavy breathing gradually calmed down to the deep, serene breaths of sleep.

Outside, the storm was over...


End file.
